1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to finishing chrome plated materials, and in particular, to methods and apparatus for improving the corrosion resistance of chrome plated materials.
2. The Prior Art
Materials are chrome plated to reduce surface corrosion of the materials. Nevertheless, despite the chrome plating, surface corrosion still occurs and presents problems. This is particularly true in applications where there is intimate contact between the surface of the chrome plated materials and another material. Thus, for example, chrome plated rods used in hydraulic applications come into contact with seals made of rubber and similar materials. Surface corrosion of such rods has the additional disadvantage of causing accelerated wear of the seals. In use, such rods are subjected to high temperatures during operation of the equipment in which they are used, which increases the occurrence of corrosion.
In order to improve the corrosion resistance of chrome plated rods and the like, they are subjected in the prior art to a polishing process. A chrome plated rod is advanced along a line from an entrance end upon a series of pairs of offset rollers that both rotate and advance the rod from the entrance end to the exit end of the line. Generally, after the rod is placed on the offset conveying rollers, the periphery of the chrome plated rod is initially subjected to wet abrasive polishing at one or more polishing stations. After such wet abrasive polishing, a buffing compound, of any of a selected one of a number of commercially available mixtures, is applied to the rotating chrome plated rod. Usually such buffing compounds are applied in a multi-phase mixture by spraying them onto the rotating and advancing rod.
The prior art process then subjects the rod, with the buffing compound applied, to a series of buffing steps at a number of buffing stations. Generally, three buffing stations are used in the prior art to provide the required amount of polishing or buffing to sufficiently drive the buffing compound into the micro cracks in the chrome plated surface. Thus, open micro cracks in the chrome plated surface are sealed against corrosion by the impregnated buffing compound.
In such prior art processes, as the compound treated chrome plated surface is subjected to more polishing or buffing, it results in a higher surface finish. Thus, in the prior art process of improving the corrosion resistance of chrome plated materials, there is a corollary between the degree of surface finish and the expected resultant corrosion resistance. However, particularly in hydraulic applications, there is a disadvantage to having too high of a surface finish as it impedes the effectiveness of the cooperating seals. Nevertheless, if the corrosion resistance of the chrome plated rods is not significantly improved by an application of a buffing compound, there will be a resulting increase in downtime of production of the hydraulic equipment while the corroded rods and/or the ruined seals need to be replaced.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for improving the corrosion resistance of chrome plated materials, in order to increase the life of such materials and to decrease the downtime of machines in which they are used.
These and other desirable characteristics of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, including claims, and drawings.